1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a disc brake provided with a guide spring capable of preventing a vibration of a pad plate having a friction pad mounted thereon, and capable of separating the friction pad from a disc in a rapid manner after a braking operation is finished.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disc brake mounted on a vehicle is designed to decelerate, stop, or maintain at a stopped state of a vehicle while in motion, and obtains a braking force by strongly pressing both lateral sides of a disc, which rotates together with a wheel, by use of a friction pad.
In general, a disc brake is provided with a caliper housing and a piston to press friction pads disposed at both lateral sides of the disc toward the disc, and further provided with a carrier mounted on a vehicle body to support the friction pads and the caliper housing.
The disc brake as such is provided with a disc rotating together with a wheel, a pair of pad plates having friction pads, which are disposed at both sides of the disc, attached thereto, a caliper housing and a piston to press the pad plates toward the disc, and a carrier mounted on a vehicle body to support the caliper housing and the pad plates.
Meanwhile, the caliper housing is coupled in a reciprocated manner to the carrier by two guide rods that are coupled to both lateral sides of the caliper housing, and the two pad plates are supported against the carrier so as to enable a reciprocating motion toward both lateral sides of the disc. A pad spring or a fixing clip is interposed between the carrier and the pad plate to support the pad plate in a reciprocated manner while preventing the pad plate from being vibrated.
The pad springs or fixing clips serve to support the pad plates in a shock absorbing manner, thereby preventing the back/forth vibration and upward/downward vibration (the vibration in a radial direction of the disc) of the friction pads. However, the pad springs or the fixing clips have limitations in preventing the vibration of all directions generated when braking the vehicle. In addition, a brake noise (rattle) occurs as a result of the vibration in all directions.